


Will Happen

by PatterCake



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatterCake/pseuds/PatterCake
Summary: LSP and Lemongrab celebrate the two year anniversary of their kiss.
Relationships: Earl of Lemongrab/Lumpy Space Princess
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Will Happen

Two years ago to the day the entirety of Ooo stood united against GOLB. Friends and enemies stood together and any differences were obliterated by their shared love for the world they lived in, their home, their kingdoms. Their planet. 

It was a day that had marked itself as special in Ooo's history so as the third of September approached the streets filled with red streamers, people carved GOLB face masks and when the date came Princess Bubblegum announced a national holiday for everyone to celebrate another year of being alive. Another year of getting to enjoy was would happen, what was happening and remember what had happened. 

For LSP and Lemongrab however, it was a special date for a completely different reason. 

LSP found it hard to believe that only two years ago her and Lemongrab hadn't even kissed each other once yet. They must've kissed millions of times since then, to the point where she didn't even flinch at the taste of lemon in her mouth. 

They'd grown incredibly close these past few years. LSP had dated people before and it had almost always ended in disaster but she'd never had something like this before. Lemongrab was different from other people- better. He was paradoxically very sweet and didn't judge her for anything. She felt like she could tell him anything. 

"Or almost anything…" She thought as she floated up to the castle at the earldom's heart and reached to touch the bump in her side pocket lump. 

Lemongrab sprinted to fling the door open and fling himself at her the second he saw her from the window. 

"Mmmmmmyyy princesssss…" he murmured. She'd been the queen of Lumpyspace for several months now but Lemongrab still called her that "princess how dare you look so beautiful… is that a new star?" He stroked the gem in her forehead and LSP grinned as he stroked her face, "Just for me? You shouldn't have…" 

"You look lumping acceptable too." She told him and they had their first kiss of the evening before they were even through the door. 

Like last year, they didn't have any special plans and just lounged around the castle while reminiscing. 

"-yeah but you're not allowed to laugh at me for bringing leftover takeout to our first date when you wore lumping jorts." LSP muttered while resting her head in his lap, "You're lucky I called you back." 

"The ice king told me to wear them." Lemongrab admitted. 

LSP flicked his nose playfully. "If you take dating advice from that D Lister I don't even know what to tell you man." 

"At least I didn't kidnap you and force you tooo marry meee." He joked. 

At the mention of marriage she felt herself start to sweat. She didn't care much about status and royalty but even she knew that when it came to proposals- someone lower in rank couldn't ask for a higher ranking royal's hand in marriage. So for example, an earl couldn't propose to a queen. 

Which meant it was up to her. 

"Hey Lemmy." she asked stiffly

"Yes myyy sugarlump?" 

"Can I ask you a like, kinda odd question?"

Lemongrab's eyes lit up as he'd been trying to drop hints that he'd been waiting for a kinda odd question for quite a while. "Mmhmmm…" 

"So… wait hold on." LSP blushed furiously and sat up as she tried to remember her speech, "Ahem."

LSP began, "I'm sure neither of us will ever be able to forget the super special first kiss we had- everyone wishes they were as romantic as us. Like we had the hand holding, the tender words, the everything. Brad and Mellisa could never. And then we had that song and I've been thinking about it." 

Lemongrab tried to hide his disappointment. The start of this speech had been promising but she just wanted to talk about music- which made sense, it was the anniversary of GOLB's death and Bmo's song was sang every year as a tradition. Maybe he needed to drop more hints? Perhaps draping himself across the table on their dates and yelling 'It would be a huge shame if someone married me' was too subtle? "Oh… I see… yes of course. Theee song." 

"Will happen, happening, happened." LSP quoted, "We already know what happened- we fell in love and I wouldn't change anything. Even if you DID dress like an absolute stupid on the first date. We know what's happening- we're together and it's lumping amazing and there's no one I'd rather be with. And I'm… I hope you feel the same way." LSP said bashfully.

Lemongrab grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Of course. I was so lonely before you. I had nothing save the emptiness of my lemon heart but now I am so happy. Things are so acceptable now and you most of all." 

"But what we haven't talked about is what will happen. We haven't really… thought a lot about the future and where we see our relationship going so… so what I'm trying to ask is…"

LSP reached into her pocket lump and pulled out a small yellow and purple box. It clicked open to reveal two rings- one studded with a purple gem and the other with a yellow one."Lemongrab will you marry me?" 

Lemongrab lost it. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! YES YES YES TOO MUCH YES AAAA!!!" LSP grinned and felt relief and happiness wash over her. Lemongrab had said yes! Besides, a lemon cared by yelling so him shattering her eardrums as he said it was even better. Lemongrab held out his hand for her to slip his ring on and instantly started admiring it. "Is this REAL amethyst?" He asked. 

"Um. Yeah. I thought you'd like a purple stone on your ring so…" 

"It is beautiful. I love purple very much. I can paint my claws to match. Also amethyst protects against nightmares- like you do." Lemongrab sidled up next up her and flopped his head onto hers before purring, "I never have bad dreams when you sleep next to me."

"Aw s-stop it. Come on you're gonna make me blush. Cut it out." LSP muttered as Lemongrab stroked her hand and slipped her ring on. 

"Where should we have our wedding hm? Actually when should we have it? Maybe in the spring? Or next summer? AAA so many quueestiiioonss!" Lemomgrab said excitedly. 

"You're really planning it all out huh?"

"But of course. To think I would let some nobody plan MY special day? Unacceptable. I refuse." Lemongrab touched his forehead as his mind raced with all the preparations he'd have to make, "Goodness what am I going to WEAR!!" 

LSP poked his cheek. "Hopefully not jorts." 

"Look… I was young. Foolish." He said quietly, "Let me live please." 

LSP flopped back onto her fiancée's lap. "Never." 

Lemongrab sighed. 

"You regret saying yes yet?" She asked smugly. 

Lemongrab bent his head over hers and slowly, softly, pressed their lips together. Kissing her deeply. "Never." He whispered. 


End file.
